User talk:Joskarsson
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Pay as you go sim with data Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Cosmetics Hey there - I made some cosmetic updates to the front page, but please feel free to revert if you don't like them. --Shahid 08:27, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Also - just a suggestion - might be worth adding what band is being used in each country, e.g. UMTS 2100. Some phones (like my nexus one) only work with some bands and not others, and this would be helpful info for peeps trying to roam. --Shahid 08:32, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Took the liberty of changing the skin to one of the more modern ones on Wikia. Again, pls just revert if you don't like it. Will try to do some more main page work later on. --Shahid 12:46, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :The changes are much appreciated, looks a lot better. Joskarsson 13:07, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Comments Hey there - would you want to get comments enabled for articles on this wiki? We have a lot of structured information, but not too much opinion (e.g. t-mobile sucks in the UK). I think this might make it easier for people to make a choice who they go with in a country, kinda like amazon reviews. Your choice though - let me know what you think. Shahid 09:08, July 30, 2010 (UTC) : Sounds like a good idea. Let's try it out and see how it goes, if it ends up a flame war we might have to reconsider. Joskarsson 09:14, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :: BTW - regarding this, if we add comments, we need to kill the discussion tabs. Sorry - I forgot to mention that earlier. Still OK with it? --Shahid 15:20, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::: I'm not a wiki expert so please help me understand, why do we have to turn off the discussion tabs? Aren't they more for discussing any issues with the wiki contents? Either way, I don't really have a strong opinion. I'm all for giving one way a chance and adjust as needed. Joskarsson 21:20, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::: I think the aim is to make sure that new people aren't confused about what to discuss where. I'll flip it on - happy to revert it if needed. --Shahid 21:26, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Done. --Shahid 21:37, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Seen the comments rolling in? I'm actually really pleased with how it's working out so far. --Shahid 16:17, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::: :::::: Yeah, looks good. Thanks! 18:51, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Extra information needed Hey there - I have a suggestion, and it's just a suggestion - I'm not going to change this on the wiki, because it's something you added, and you're doing an awesome job. The notices about removal of information do highlight a need, but I'd probably suggest: *Keeping them on the country articles rather than the front page, because the front page is pretty sparse, and it's almost the first thing you read *Instead of posting a notice just about removal, add in what the information is that you want filled in. That'll really help people seek it out and bring it on to the wiki. Hi, The reason I put them on the front page as well as the country page was to draw attention to it. As you say most people will hit the front page first and my hope was that if they noticed something was missing from a country they would feel more inclined to click on that link and help out. Granted it's not pretty. The wiki is in a fair bit of flux this early on, how about we let them stay there for a week or so and then I'll remove it. Any future notices can go on the country page only. As for the information I want added it's the bare minimum from the editing guidelines, prices mainly. Joskarsson 21:20, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Lifehacker I dropped a tip about this wiki over to Lifehacker, and they took it. Expect some traffic :) http://lifehacker.com/5611300/the-pay+as+you+go-sim-wiki-outlines-prepaid-data-offerings-overseas Shahid 19:27, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! Great little article! I wish I knew how to check traffic stats on wikia, if at all possible. Joskarsson 08:33, August 13, 2010 (UTC) comments in country articles What about these spam-like comments on many country-articles? Who can delete them? Angerdan 19:46, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Design redo Heya Joskarsson :) I'm from Wikia's Community Development team, and I specialise in making wikias look a little bit better than when I found them :) I stumbled across your site today, and I thought it was great! See, i like wikias that push the envelope of what wikias can be. Don't get me wrong, as an admin at w:c:tardis, I like "traditional" fan sites. But I also really like wikias about subjects that matter to everyday life. So I was wondering if you would mind me giving your front page and general colour scheme a makeover? If you're okay with this, could you please give me an idea of what you think are the 5 or 6 most important ideas you want to get across on your front page? And if you have any ideas about the colour scheme you'd like to use, I'd love to hear them! — CzechOut 20:21, September 29, 2014 (UTC)